Mac and Ahsoka vs. Shadow Ryan
This is the scene where Mac and Ahsoka vs. Shadow Ryan takes place in Alter of Mortis. Mac finds Ryan meditating Mac Grimborn: Ryan. Ryan, it's me. Let's go. You're safe now. Ryan Heretic: Are you proud of me, General? Mac Grimborn: What? Uh... Of course, I'm proud of you, Her-Her. We need to get out of here. opens his eyes Ryan Heretic: He is right. Right about everything. You must join him, Mac. Ahsoka's voice He only wants what's best for the universe. Mac Grimborn: Hey, what's wrong with you? Ryan Heretic: his eyes Always with the criticism, General. Like Anakin to Ahsoka. You never really believed in me. Trusting me. Well, in that case, I don't need you anymore. Mac Grimborn: Ryan, Ryan, listen to me. He did something to you. Snap out of it. This isn't you. Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Isn't it? Like Ahsoka, I feel more like myself than I ever had. his eyes twice He asked me to give you a message. He said if you don't join him, he will unleash the Darkening upon the Republic. chuckles Mac Grimborn: I won't let him. Ryan Heretic: Then you will be forced to fight me. his cross-guard Darksaber Mac ignites his lightsabers and fights him. Then, we cut to the Son as Ahsoka and Daughter arrive Son: Sister, what a pleasant surprise. And you brought a friend. Daughter: What have you done, Brother? Son: Done? I've... done what is right, or what is wrong. Depending on your point of view. Daughter: Our father is dying. Did you do it? Son: He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die, so... I've decided to move things along. Now, why are you here? Daughter: I won't let you leave this planet. Son: You will not be strong enough to keep me here. Ahsoka Tano: Now alone, she won't. Son: Are you referring to your friend, the ultimate one? You might wanna check up on him. He's a little preoccupied right now. runs as we cut back to the fight Mac Grimborn: I won't fight you, Ryan. knocks him away Ryan Heretic: And now, the commander will kill the general. uses the force to get his lightsabers and clashes with Ryan Mac Grimborn: Aren't you ahead of yourself, Her-Her? Ryan Heretic: Don't call me that, buddy! I hate it when you call me that! still fight as Ryan jumps and ignites his yellow cross-guard lightsaber. Ahsoka arrives Ryan Heretic: Two Jedi, eh? Well. This is a challenge for me, finally. fights them as the Son senses their conflict Son: Can you feel it, Sister? Can you feel the anger, the hate, the fury? Daughter: Their conflict is feeding you, isn't it? I must stop them. Son: No. forces her, but she pushes him Son: If you will stand in my way, then I guess we must fight. stand to fight when the Father awakens cut back to the duel as Mac force pushes him Mac Grimborn: Any ideas onto that, Ash? Ahsoka Tano: Yeah. We would cut him free with this. the dagger Mac Grimborn: What's that? Ahsoka Tano: Master Kenobi said it can kill the Son. Ryan Heretic: voice Ugh! Where did you get that?! grins Ryan Heretic: voice Give it to me! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts